


Under The Influence

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Charles, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt Fic, Slash, Top!Erik, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1stClass-Kink Meme</p>
<p>While on their mutant recruitment trip, Charles and Erik meet a mutant who can sexually arouse people. He uses his abilities on Charles which causes Erik to become over-protective and very aroused himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7315.html?thread=13645971#t13645971
> 
> Charles and Erik go on the mutant recruitment trip. Along the way, they find a mutant who can sexually arouse people without touching them.
> 
> This mutant demonstrates his/her powers on Charles, turning him into an embarrassed, whimpering mess where ever it is they are meeting. Erik isn't being subjected to the other mutant's power, but the sight of Charles is sure doing something to him.
> 
> Bonus if Charles overheats and ends up rolling up his sleeves / loosening his collar / ruining his prim and proper look.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted Aug 2011

Charles moved steadily along the busy street, dodging various people yet paying little attention to the passer-bys. He took a sharp turn and continued down that street, focusing on the buildings. If Erik hadn’t been walking behind him at the time then the older man would have lost Charles in the crowd.  
‘Will you slow down?’ Erik mentally shouted to his friend.  
His message was received loud and clear so Charles slowed his paces. Erik fell in step beside him.

“I’m sorry” Charles said. “Did I get carried away again?”  
“Just a bit” Erik replied.  
Charles smiled sheepishly but continued moving at a normal pace. Erik grinned to himself.

Charles always got excited at the prospect of finding a new recruit, especially ones whose abilities he’d not been able to determine. Erik, himself, was also intrigued by these mutants. Any moment now, he may find the one with the ability to help him kill Shaw.

“This is it” Charles stated as he came to a stop outside a small diner. 

Erik took the lead and pushed the door open. He went inside first, making sure there was nothing sinister about. Once inside, they both stopped and looked around. The diner wasn’t crowded, it appeared to be the awkward time of day where the lunch crowd had left but the dinner crowd hadn’t arrived.  
Charles placed his hand on Erik’s arm, causing the other man to jump in surprise. He still wasn’t used to casual touching, which was something Charles seemed to do a lot. The younger man failed to notice Erik’s discomfort, he simply lead the way to an empty table in the corner. Once seated, he picked up a menu and pretended to read it.

“That’s him” Charles stated aloud.  
‘Behind the counter, holding the cloth’ he added, telepathically.  
Erik turned to see who Charles was indicating.  
“Really, Charles?” Erik asked “Another child?”  
“Erik, he’s hardly a child” Charles replied.  
“Make him come to us”

Charles casually rested his elbow on the table, placing his index finger to his temple. He didn’t like to approach them out of the blue so Charles would subconsciously encourage them to approach him.

“It’s not working” Charles said, frowning.  
Erik, once again, turned his attention to the young man behind the counter. He was carrying on like nothing had happened.  
“Try again” Erik suggested.  
“I have” Charles replied. “Three times”  
“Maybe his mutation is stopping our abilities”  
“Then you try something”

Erik looked down at the table, without even trying, the serviette dispenser slid from one side of the table to the other and back again.  
“So it appears to be just me that he’s blocking” Charles observed. “What do we do now, my friend?”  
“We try it the old fashioned way”

Erik caught the young man’s attention then raised his hand and waved him over. The busboy dropped the cloth on the counter, picked up a pen and pad of paper then walked over to their table.  
“How can I help you today?” he asked, sighing. Charles got the distinct impression that this young man was bored of his everyday life.

“Funny you should ask that” Erik began. “You see, we were just wondering the same thing”  
The young man, whose name tag Erik could now see and read as ‘Max’, looked at Erik then at Charles and back again.  
“I don’t know what you’re implying…” he said.

Erik smiled then raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and the pen Max was holding sailed out of his hand and straight into Erik’s. His eyes opened wide, in awe.  
“How did you do that?” Max asked.  
“You don’t look overly surprised” Erik replied.  
“I always thought there were others out there, like me”  
“What, exactly, can you do?”

Charles hadn’t said anything since Max had joined them; his finger was still touching his temple. Erik could tell his friend was trying to figure out why he couldn’t read this mutants mind.  
“What can *you* do?” Max asked Charles.

“I think we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot” Charles said. “My name is Charles Xavier”  
“And I’m Erik Lehnsherr” Erik added.  
“We’re here on behalf of the CIA”

“What does the CIA have to do with anything?” Max wanted to know.  
“They’re putting together a special team… Of people, like us… With abilities like ours” Charles said.  
“And what’s your ability?” Max asked again.  
“Well, my ability allows me to communicate with people with my mind. I can read their minds”  
“And what’s mine say?”  
“Well, Max, I don’t know… For some reason, I can’t see into your mind. Does your ability… Block mine?”

Max laughed.  
“No, my uh ability isn’t like that” Max said.  
His eyes darted back and forth between Erik and Charles, sizing them both up.  
“So if my ability won’t work on you” Charles wondered. “Does that mean yours won’t work on me?”  
“Charles” Erik exclaimed. “We don’t even know what his power is yet”

Max reached out and placed his hand on top of Charles’.  
“It’s okay” Max said, smiling. “I assure you, it’s nothing dangerous”  
Charles smiled.  
“How about I get you some drinks?” Max asked. “Coffee?”  
“Tea please” Charles said.  
“Coffee” Erik replied.

Max climbed to his feet and walked away. He was gone for several minutes, giving Erik and Charles time to talk.  
“You shouldn’t be so trusting, Charles” Erik said.  
“We have to be open with him” Charles replied.  
“We don’t know what his abilities are. He could be dangerous”  
“He said he wasn’t”  
“And you can’t read his mind. Doesn’t that concern you?”  
“Actually, it’s rather nice for a change”  
“Charles”  
“But you’re right… Not being able to read him, it’s also very disconcerting”

Charles reached up and undid the top button on his shirt, loosening his collar.  
“Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?” Charles asked.  
“No, its fine, Charles” Erik gave him a cautious look.

Max returned with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. He saw Charles’ flushed cheeks and raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you okay?” Max asked.  
“Could I perhaps trouble you for some ice water?” Charles replied.  
“Sure”

He left the table once more. Erik didn’t touch his coffee; he was too distracted by Charles’ behaviour. His friend began to roll up the sleeves on his shirt, pushing them up to his elbows.

His entire body felt like it was on fire. His skin was tingling and his heartbeat was increasing. Charles looked at Erik and their eyes met.  
“Charles, are you sweating?” Erik asked. “Are you okay?”

The telepath reached up, running his sweaty palms though his hair. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time, had almost forgotten what it felt like. His heart continued to pound and he thanked the gods that he was sitting down at a table.  
Max returned and handed a glass of water to Charles. 

His hand was shaking as he reached for it. The cold glass felt amazing against his skin. He raised the glass to his lips and downed the entire contents in one go. Charles slammed the empty glass down on the table.

“What did you do to me?” Charles growled.  
“I promise, it won’t hurt” Max smiled.

Charles could feel his cock throbbing between his legs. It took all of his willpower not to reach under the table and touch himself. He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He balled his hands into fists before bringing them up and burying them in his hair.

“Come on, Charles” Erik said as he climbed to his feet. “We’re leaving”  
“No” Charles almost screamed. He couldn’t stand up. He couldn’t let people see him like this! He reached across and grabbed Erik’s hand, urging him to sit back down.  
The sudden movement sent a rush through his body as his cock was squeezed against the confining fabric of his pants. This caused a whimper to pass from his lips.

The noise was like music to Erik’s ears.  
It was in that moment that the older man realized what Max had done to Charles. The anger flared up inside him and he used his powers to send Max and his chair across the diner. This caught the attention of their fellow customers.

“Erik, please?” Charles begged.

Erik’s anger didn’t subside. He was still on his feet, his hand held out, effectively stopping Max from getting up. His other hand was still locked to Charles’. His friend seemed unable to let go of him.  
People were staring at them. Erik didn’t care but it was clear to him that Charles did.

When Erik stared down at his friend, his own heart began to pound.  
Charles’ face was flushed, his lips swollen as a result of him biting his bottom lip. Tears were filling his eyes as he panted for breath.  
If it weren’t for the fact that Charles was experiencing all these things against his will, Erik would have taken him right there. He’d never seen his friend look more breathtakingly beautiful. For a brief second, he was thankful Charles was too distracted to be reading Erik’s mind.

“Come on, we’re leaving” Erik said again.  
He reached down and wrapped his arms around Charles, helping his friend to his feet. The feeling of another body so close to his own was pure torture for Charles. His pants were pulled taught that it left little to the imagination. His face turned an ever darker shade of red, mortified at the thought of so many strangers seeing him like this. Had he not been so far gone, he would have erased the scene from their minds.

Erik began to move towards the door, pulling Charles along with him. The telepath attempted to hide himself from the eyes of all the people staring at him. Erik’s larger frame did the job but nearly everyone had seen him by now.  
Erik was still holding Max in place, his anger not abating, especially considering how tightly Charles was clinging to him.  
He wasn’t sure who this was worse for, Charles or himself. Erik cursed as he led his friend from the diner. He knew this couldn’t be pleasant for the telepath but Charles was so close to him that Erik could feel the heat radiating from his friends body.

He had to get Charles back to the hotel. He needed to get his friend away from the prying eyes of strangers and lock him away in the safety of his hotel room until the effects could wear off. Erik wondered how long that could take.  
Thankfully they’d secured themselves lodgings not too far from the diner, three blocks at most. The crowds were as bad as they’d been during their trek to the diner and Erik was having a difficult time shielding Charles while trying to move through the throngs of people.

Erik kept a firm hold on Charles and, even though the noises of the hustle and bustle around them, he heard a small whimper escape Charles’ lips.

“We’re almost there” Erik assured him. “I’ve got you, you’re going to be okay”

Erik was furious that this had happened. They should have known better than to approach a mutant whose ability was a complete mystery to them.

“Erik” Charles groaned.  
“Less than a block” Erik replied.

The tone in his friends’ voice was having an effect on him. He was, at least, thankful that Max hadn’t used his powers on both of them. Erik could feel his own cock beginning to harden but he soldiered on. The hotel was in sight. He started to move faster but Charles gave a startled cry.

Without thinking, Erik stopped. He scooped Charles up into his arms, cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner, and continued on to the hotel. He walked determinedly through the lobby and into the elevator. Once inside, he didn’t bother pressing the button. His powers took over and the elevator reached their floor in no time at all. He opened the doors and stepped into the hall.  
Charles was breathing heavily against his neck, sending a nervous shiver down his spine. He could, literally, feel the waves of sex coming from Charles’ body. The key flew out of his pocket and into the lock, he kicked the door open then the key followed them into the room.

Erik walked over and deposited Charles on his bed. The telepath was still panting. He’d never seen Charles look so dishelved before. He watched as his friend ran his hands though his hair in frustration.

“Charles I…” Erik began but quickly trailed off. The sight of Charles on the bed, looking so ruffled and aroused was making Erik feel things he shouldn’t.  
“Charles” Erik started. He was still standing in front of his friend. “What can I do?”

The telepath looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Charles reached out and wrapped his arms around Erik, pulling him down on top of him and crushing their lips together in an intense, bruising kiss. He could feel Erik’s hardness against his own and he bucked his hips.

“Touch me, Erik” Charles begged, looking at him with tears in his eyes. “Please!”

Erik wasted no more time. He separated himself from his friend long enough to tear Charles’ shirt open while he used his ability to unbuckle the telepath’s belt. He pulled Charles’ pants and underwear off in one swift motion then quickly shed his own clothes while Charles kicked off his shoes.  
It may have been no more than thirty seconds they were apart but Charles whimpered all the same. Erik quickly covered his friend’s smaller body with his own, rubbing their hard cocks together while claiming Charles’ mouth.

“Erik” Charles cried, tears still spilling down his cheeks.  
All it took was the feel of Erik’s hard cock touching his own and Charles came. His entire body was shaking as he sobbed.

“Charles” Erik whispered. “It’s okay. You’re alright now”  
“No” Charles replied. “Not until you make love to me”  
“What?”  
“I… Please, Erik? I… I need to feel you inside me. I want you to come inside me, ride me like our lives depend on it”  
“Are you sure?”

Erik wasn’t sure if the effects of Max’s ability had worn off yet. From the way Charles was looking at him, he assumed his friend was still in a state of sexual arousal and he wanted to do all he could to help him.

“Please, Erik?” Charles sobbed.  
“Okay… But I need you to stop crying” Erik said as he reached out and wiped the tears from his friend’s eyes. Charles nodded his head.  
“Charles… I’m not prepared… I don’t have anything…”  
“My shaving kit”

Erik used his power to bring the bag over to the bed, he rummaged around inside and found what he was looking for. He wasn’t going to ask Charles why he thought it necessary to travel with a bottle of lubricant, just be thankful it was there. He poured a generous amount onto his hand then watched as, without saying a word, Charles spread his legs.

The sight before him took his breath away and, for a brief moment, Erik forgot what he was meant to be doing. It wasn’t until he heard Charles’s whispered plea that he snapped back to attention. His coated finger slid into his friend with little resistance. He felt the groan that Charles made when he inserted his second finger.

“You look so… beautiful right now Charles” Erik couldn’t help but whisper.

The telepath responded by bucking his hips, impaling himself on Erik’s slick fingers. Erik knew he should take more care in preparing Charles but something told him his friend didn’t really need it… That and he was impatient.

Charles was staring into Erik’s eyes as his friend removed his fingers. For a brief second, Charles felt empty. He watched as Erik lifted his leg, placing it over his shoulder for better access then he could feel Erik’s cock sliding into him. He was suddenly thankful for all the nights he’d spent fingering himself in the shower, imagining his fingers were Erik’s.  
Now, it was finally a reality.  
His entire body seemed to welcome Erik, like he was an old friend coming home from a long holiday. Charles whimpered as Erik pulled out of him before slamming back, burying himself completely inside Charles.

“That’s it” Charles whispered.  
‘Fuck me’ his mind shouted. ‘Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow’

Erik heard him loud and clear and proceeded to do just as his friend asked.  
Charles tried to sit up, wanting his body as close to Erik’s as possible but his limbs were beginning to feel like jelly. Erik leaned down and wrapped his arms around Charles, bringing their bodies together and kissing Charles as passionately as he could.  
He continued to thrust his hips, Charles was going to be sore tomorrow. But the telepath didn’t care.

‘More’ Charles thought. ‘Harder… Deeper’

Erik followed each of Charles’ requests. He reached down and took the younger man’s cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Charles was already rock hard again and Erik squeezed and stroked him until the telepath was whimpering.

“Come for me, Charles” Erik whispered.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the way Erik said it or the fact that he said it or simply the fact that this was the best sex he’d ever had in his life but Charles did exactly as Erik said. He closed his eyes and shot his load all over his friend’s hand.  
The sight of Charles coming all over him for the second time was what sent Erik over the edge and he came seconds later, shooting his load deep inside Charles.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting and fighting to draw breath. Charles reached out and placed his hands on either side of Erik’s face. He pulled his friend towards him and captured Erik’s lips in a deep, tender, loving kiss.

“Thank you, my friend” Charles whispered.  
“Charles, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Erik replied.  
Charles smiled and kissed Erik again.

They didn’t stay there very long. Erik got up and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on and filled the bathtub with warm water. Once the tub was full he returned to the bed to find Charles asleep.  
“Hey, sleeping beauty” Erik whispered, shaking Charles awake.

The telepath was still groggy. He felt Erik’s arms around him then he was aware of being carried somewhere. His body was aching as he felt himself being lowered into a nice, warm bath.

“Erik” Charles exclaimed. “You drew me a bath?”  
“It was the least I could do” Erik replied. “Especially after you let me take advantage of you in your… condition”  
“You didn’t take advantage of me, Erik”  
“Charles, you were under the influence of a mutant”  
“Perhaps so but it doesn’t change what happened between us”  
“We had sex because you’d fallen victim to another mutants abilities”

Charles leaned back in the tub, staring up at his friend.  
“Thank you, Erik” Charles said. “Thank you for helping me today”

Erik smiled then stood up. He’d already cleaned himself off so he decided to give Charles some privacy. Erik turned and walked away, leaving the bathroom and returning to the main room.  
He walked over to his bed and climbed under the covers. Erik could hear Charles in the bathroom, washing away all the traces of their love-making.

Charles had been under the influence… Erik had taken advantage of him… Sure, Charles said that being under the influence didn’t change what had happened between them but had it?  
He tried not to think about how sexy Charles had looked in the diner, all flustered and aroused. He tried not to think about how beautiful Charles had looked, naked and open for Erik. He tried not to think about how good it had felt to hold Charles in his arms and kiss him.  
He tried not to think about how much he longed to bury himself inside Charles again.

He was almost asleep when he felt the bed shift as the weight of another body climbed under the covers.  
“Move over” Charles said. “Don’t be such a bed hog”  
Erik shifted his position as Charles slid in next to him. The telepath reached down and grabbed Erik’s arm draping it over his body so Erik was spooning him. Charles fit so perfectly against him that Erik couldn’t help but smile.

“We’re not going back for Max, are we?” Erik asked.  
“No my love. We’re not” Charles said, his voice laced with sleep.  
Erik smiled then placed a single kiss to the nape of Charles’ neck.  
“Good, I’d hate to have to kill him since we got much more out of this than he did”  
“Erik, you wouldn’t kill him”  
“For what he did to you? I would…”  
“Erik-”  
“I care about you, Charles. More than I have for any other living thing and seeing you in pain today, it broke my heart”  
“I love that you care for me, Erik. I care about you too”  
Erik leaned over and kissed Charles’ lips.

“Goodnight, my friend” Erik whispered Charles’ favourite sentiment.  
“Goodnight, my love” Charles whispered in reply.

END!


End file.
